


These Old Cliches

by mushroomsandteeth



Category: Carnage (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, I want to see how many crimes I can have Carnage commit in one fic, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Naked Ginger Twinks, No Beta, Other, Violence, gas stations, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomsandteeth/pseuds/mushroomsandteeth
Summary: Newly escaped from Ravencroft, Cletus decides to treat Red to the time of her life.
Relationships: Carnage Symbiote/Cletus Kasady
Comments: 32
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I was going to write this when I finished "Of Symbiotes and Men"... but I have no idea when I'm going to stop bloated monster of a fan fiction. So I'm doing it now! Kinda refreshing to work on something else. 
> 
> Anyway this turned into a multi chapter affair. I'm completely winging it just like Cletus would want. 
> 
> Also I always write this at the start of my fics but I have a disability that makes spelling a nightmare for me so please be forgiving. I don't want a beta because my upload schedule is a nightmare and I don't want to subject someone to that. Its a fic a day, sometimes two. That's not fair. 
> 
> So anyway please enjoy and thanks for reading.

Ravencroft was a shitty asylum. A real hellhole. The staff was cruel, treatment was minimal and inmates were treated like animals. It also with a bit of lucky was pretty easy to escape from. As the sirens blared around the building Cletus was already making a run for it through the woods. He could feel the drugs they had used on Red slowly wearing off. She would be back with him soon. He would he whole again. 

He never truely felt like himself anymore as just Cletus. Once you've had a taste of Carnage nothing is ever the same. When he was Cletus he felt hallow, like someone had stolen his insides. But soon he would have her back. His other half. 

He grinned as he found a river and dove in. The icy water felt like a knife to the back but he knew it would now be infinitely harder to track him down. Dogs can't chase a scent trail if there is no trail. He swam for a bit, shivering until he couldn't feel his fingers. He rose out of the muddy water and ripped his heavy prisoner uniform off, throwing it back into the river. 

He stood naked in the woods, like a wild animal. He let out a cackle and kept moving. He had to keep her safe till she woke up. 

He traveled through the woods as quietly as possible, thoughts eating away at him. How long would he have freedom this time? Even when he laid low some asshole or Deadpool would find him. He felt like a rat in a cage, he hated it. Every man should be free to kill as they pleased. The more he thought the more his head screamed at him to stop. This is why he needed Red, she always cleared his head.

He came to a small gas station on the side of the road. Quiet, secluded, only one car in the lot. Perfect. He tried the backdoor and found it unlocked. 

"What a lucky day Red." Cletus chuckled. 

He slid inside the backroom, boxes of garbage gastation food and "I love New York" key chains lined the walls. Cletus clapped his hands together and looked around the storeroom. He opened up a pack of jerky and ripped off a piece. Red hummed inside him, the little tender meat was just the appetizer. He chewed as he looked around, finally finding something useful. A box full of tiny key chain pocket knifes. Not the most glamorous murder weapon but beggers can't be choosers. He flicked the knife open and peaked into the main area of the gas station.

The backroom let out directly behind the counter. Sitting in an office chair, reading a dirty magazine was his first murder victim of this new stint of freedom. He was a large man, easily over 300 pounds, maybe even 400. Cletus looked at his tiny knife and then at the man's fat neck rolls. This was going to be a struggle. Red screamed inside him, begging him to go for it. The rush of the kill was all she needed to come back. The adrenaline would kick start him metabolism and she would be free. Cletus licked his lips, and lunged. 

His out of weight victim put up a lot less of a fight they he thought he would. He gurgled as blood filled his mouth. The real struggle was plunging that knife in. Cletus stabbed over and over, blood spattering on the linoleum. He plunged the knife deeper and deeper. Red twitched and gasped with delight. Each stab she writhed inside him, screaming. She clung to his organs, begging him for release. Cletus wasn't the kind of man to leave his lady unsatisfied. He cackled as he craved his victim like a pig. The man let out a death rattle and Red trembled inside of him before finally bursting forward and wrapping around him. 

"Yes! Hey babe you miss me?" Cletus screamed. 

Red crawled around him, symbiotic flesh setting back in place. It was like coming home after a long terrible vacation. He took a deep breath through his newly formed black razor teeth. 

"Hot damn that feels good!" Cletus cackled. 

He looked down at his slaughter and grabbed the mans chin. "Thanks for the pick me up pigsy." 

Cletus stopped and just realized the man's last moments were of a naked ginger leaping out of his backroom and stabbing him to death with a shitty 2 inch knife. He stifled a laugh but let it grow into a full on fit. It had been a stressful morning and he needed this. He leaned one hand on the counter and laughed for a solid minute. It was such a relief, letting all that tension out. Red caressed him and he sighed, finally regaining his composure. 

"Ah, sorry about that Red. Don't know what came over me." Cletus said revealing his own face to wipe a tear from his eye. 

Red peeled away just enough to form a torso infront of him, she pressed her claws to his bare chest, pricking the skin just enough for him to bleed. Cletus raised an eyebrow as she gently bumped his forehead. 

"Red you alright?" Cletus said. 

She mewled softly and nibbled at his cheek, claws raking down his chest. He suddenly felt a hungry inside. Red had been straving while in Ravencroft and one piece of gas station jerky and a sloppy kill was not enough. She pressed her teeth to his lips and he felt her constricting his lower half. Cletus chuckled, knowing what she wanted. 

"Alright, alright calm down you little slut." Cletus said. 

He went over to the front door and locked it, flipping the open sign to closed. 

\------------------------

Cletus was collapsed in the gas station attendants chair, with his feet up on the man's stomach as an impromptu foot rest. 

"Fuck me, I'm all wrung out." Cletus said pressing a palm to his forehead and grabbing some of his hair. 

Red made a noise that Cletus had learned was her way of laughing. He smiled as she snaked a serpent like head out to look at him. She really was a thing of beauty. Monsterous black teeth woven in bright red flesh and pearly dead eyes. He reached over and pulled her in for another kiss. Red chittered as he pressed his lips to her fangs. 

"Alright Red, we are new free men on the run, what to do first?" Cletus said. 

Red paused and thought, she rested her head against his chest and he pet her a bit. There was a curning feeling inside of them, a form of exhaustion. It had been so long since they tasted freedom, shouldn't they enjoy it?

"Listen Red, I know. Everything about this is a ticking time bomb. Me, you, the dumbasses in spendex. Sooner or later one of us is gonna go off. There will be an explosion and someone will catch up to us cus they always do. But in the meantime, lets make this moment last. We can have one hell of a ride." Cletus said 

Red purred, a slow burn to the madness and chaos. She liked it. 

"Lets see how far we get before they find us." Cletus chuckled, digging through the corpse on the floors pockets. "Keep 'em guessing." 

Cletus found the man's keys and wallet, smirking. He also broke open the cash register, stealing everything inside. 

"Alright Red! Let me take you on the date of a lifetime!" Cletus said. 

He grabbed a gas can and filled it up outside. One quick dosing of the building, and the complete distruction of the sprinkler system later, Cletus had the whole building in flames. 

"Nothing more romance than sitting by a campfire right Red?" Cletus said. 

Red agreed but also really wanted to get away from the fire. She might be immune to it now but her instincts still told her it was bad news. Not to mention they were currently standing on several hundred of gallons of gasoline. 

"Fine fine." Cletus started the car. "Whatever the lady wants." 

They sped away as the fire raged on.


	2. Chapter 2

They were a mile down the road when the gas station exploded. Cletus swerved the car in shock and then cackled at the top of his lungs. 

"Red! Did you see that!?" Cletus screamed. He let out a whistle. "What a rush!" 

Red laughed and nestled into the crook of his neck. Cletus felt something pulse through him. A strange warmth that he didn't really understand. It made him uncomfortable so he shoved it down inside and tried to ignore it. 

"Lets see if we can't find some grub." Cletus said. 

Cletus drove until he found an acceptable diner. He was a man of taste. He needed that classic, all American feel of a shitty hole the wall dive. 

"You know Red its a crime more of these don't exist." Cletus said going inside. 

Red agreed because she also was a woman of excellent taste. 

Cletus looked around the diner. Everyone look happy to be enjoying the day. Perfectly fine, completely unaware death had just walked into the building. 

"No no no. We got to make this last. Behave ourselves for now." Cletus said. 

Red whined but agreed. As fun as making the diner turn into a can of tomato soup would be, they needed to lay low. Cletus sat at the bar and the waitress came up. 

"What can I get you slim?" She said.

Cletus propped his head up on his hand and smiled. He already liked this place. 

"Doll can you get me a cheeseburger, some fries and a chocolate shake?" Cletus said. 

"How do you want your burger?" She said scribbling down his order. 

"Still bleeding." Cletus said. 

She gave an nod and headed off. Cletus took a moment to relax and think. Red swam inside him, mingling with his thoughts. Planning was neither one of their strong suits but it would be in their best interest if they gave it a shot this time. 

"-breaking news the serial killer Clive Cassidy escaped from Ravencroft asylum earlier today." The old box tv they had hanging in a corner staticed out. 

Cletus twitched. He knew this trick, it was one way they had gotten him with before. They got his name wrong to aggravate him and draw him out of hiding. And to be honest it was working. Red hissed loudly inside him and he dung his fingers into the bar. 

"I know Red, I know. Just gotta ignore it." Cletus hissed. 

"You ok their slim?" The waitress said setting down his meal. 

Cletus let out a sigh of relief. "Could you be a darling and change the channel? The news makes me anxious." 

"Sure thing, game's on soon anyway." She said reaching for a remote under the counter.

Out of site, out of mind. Cletus relaxed again and took a bite of his burger. Red swooned, the rich almost raw meat was satisfying for both of them. It was one of the most peaceful moments he had had in years. 

"Pretty good, right Red?" Cletus said licking his fingers as he left. 

Red hummed, happy but feeling like they were missing something. 

"Ya I feel it too girl. A burger and fries does not a perfect date make. We need something more" Cletus said pondering. 

Cletus had grabbed a map on his way out of the diner and sat in the car with his feet up on the dash. 

"Amusement park?" Cletus said. 

Red hissed out a no. 

"Aquarium?" Cletus said. 

Another no. She would be too tempted to just into the tank and eat a shark. 

"...Damn that sounds fun. But you're right we are trying to make this last!" Cletus said fiddling with the map. 

Red suddenly shot out a tendril, stabbing it through the map. 

"Jeez Red I still gotta read this thing." Cletus said before looking at what she stabbed. 

Las Vegas, a sinners paradise. Cletus chuckled. 

"You serious babe? Thats a long trip." Cletus said. 

Red purred and pinched his insides. This is what she wanted. Buffets of food, gambling, thrills, and debauchery. 

"Alright, how we getting there?" Cletus said. 

Red snapped control over his libs and they started to drive. 

Cletus was not a patient man as all so he was starting to get annoyed at Red for taking him on a joy ride with no explanation. 

"Red come on what up!?" Cletus said. 

Red huffed and then slammed the car through a barbed wire fence. Cletus laughed in delight as they charged through onto a runway. 

"I thought we were gonna try to be subtle but whatever!" Cletus said as Red fully covered him. 

Guards stormed the runway towards the car. Cletus now realized Red had driven them to a small cargo airport. Carnage burst out of the windshield of the car as they hit a group of guards. As more entered the runway Carnage ripped through them and cackled. They spotted a small plane that had just finished fueling up, perfect. They sprinted to the air craft, slaughtering all in their path. Carnage lept onto the plane and ripped open the door of the aircraft. 

"Here's looking at you kid!" Carnage screamed before diving into the plane. 

The pilot looked shocked as Carnage grabbed his head with a clawed hand. 

"Alright buddy, how do you fly this thing?" Carnage said. 

The pilot stammered, terrified. 

"Come on buddy don't got all day, hit the gas! Get us in the air!" Carnage said. 

The pilot set them on the runway in a panic. It was an incredibly sloppy take off but soon they were flying. 

"Now set course to Las Vegas." Carnage said. 

"Las V-Vegas? This plane only has enough fuel to g-get to Colorado." The pilot said. 

"Ah I'll figure it out when I get there." Carnage said. "Now set us up fly boy." 

The pilot turned the plane and Carnage tapped a foot. 

"We good?" Carnage said. 

"Y-yes if we just fly straight we will get to Colorado." The pilot said. 

"Fantastic!" With that Carnage picked up the pilot and dragged him out to the ripped off door. "Happy travels!" 

"Wait no! What are you doing!" The pilot said. 

Carnage threw the man out of the side of the plane and watched him tumble out of the sky. 

"Thanks for the lift!" Carnage cackled. 

They headed back to the cockpit and readjusted the plane. Cletus webbed the controls in place so they remained at the same steady altitude. 

"Alright my lady, we got a whole plane to ourselves and a few hours long flight. What shall to do first." Cletus said reamerging from his diabolical form. 

He started digging through the plane, it was a mail carrier so there was a whole assortment of packages. 

"Alright, Stacy Daniels in Texas sent us..." Cletus said using a claw to rip over the box. "Dog food!"

Red chirped and ripped open the bag to eat some. Cletus grabbed a handful and tried it. 

"Eh, I give it a 4 out of 10 Red." Cletus said opening another box. "Oooooo wine and chocolate bars!" 

It was a cheap wine so the top was a twist off. Cletus cracked it open and flicked the cap off with a snap of his claw. He drank directly out of the bottle as Red ripped open a chocolate bar. 

"Who the fuck pairs cheap merlot with fine Belgian chocolate?" Cletus said with a mouth full of of the designer bar. 

Red grabbed another bottle and opened it, drinking herself. 

"Hey hey wait." Cletus picked his bottle up again. "Cheers, to us." 

Red chuckled and they clicked their wine bottles together. They rest of the flight was a blurr of booze, chocolate and opening other peoples mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contest with myself to see how many crimes I can have Carnage commit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love?

The alarms of the plane woke them up out of their drunken state. 

"Damn it turn that off!" Cletus said holding his head. 

The airplane was plummeting, completely out of fuel. Red screamed at Cletus to move. 

"Ok fine fine, we are moving!" Cletus said getting up slowly. 

He went to the ripped off door and looked outside, everthing was at a 45 degree angle while the ground was fast approaching. Cletus lept from the aircraft and screamed. 

"I've never gone skydiving before!" He cackled. 

Red ballooned above him as a makeshift parachute. Cletus looked out at the plane as it glided head first into the ground with a massive explosion a few miles away. 

"Well Red. I think we will have to hit the ground running." Cletus said. 

Red shifted her form to that of a glider and sailed far from the wreckage. As they flew along they saw a man on a motorcycle who had stopped to look at the explosion. Red angled them right at him and as they landed, implained the man right off his still running bike. 

"Red that was wonderful!" Cletus laughed. 

He revved the bike and spend off. As they rode, Red formed for him a leather jacket and a red scarf. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever known. He looked down at his clothes and felt that same weird feeling again. It was stronger this time. He had never felt anything like it and it made his chest ache. 

"Ugh, Red. We have to find a motel soon, I feel sick." Cletus said. 

They rode together off into the sunset. 

\------------------

Cletus laid on the worn motel sheet and looked across from him at Red. He had asked her to come out so he could look at her. He realized it was her that was causing the aching in his chest. 

He reached over and gently touched her. Her slimy flesh was warm, comforting even. Cletus bit his lip while Red watched him curiously. 

"Red this is starting to bug me. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I have a heart condition." Cletus said pulling his hand back to scratch his head. 

Red let out a little exasperated huff and slithered over to him. She rested against him and formed a clawed hand to gently touch his face. Did he really not get it? 

"Get what? Red I don't understand." Cletus said. 

Red bit his face. He was such a dumbass. She couldn't help but love him. 

"Love... wait is this love?" Cletus said. 

Red looked at him unamused and nodded. Cletus blinked a flew times and looked around the room, as if he thought he was about to be pranked and was waiting for the punchline. 

"Really?" Cletus said. 

Red sighed and pressed her fangs to his cheek as a small kiss. The aching in his chest throbbed as she did. 

"Fuck me I'm in love." Cletus said smacking the side of his head. 

The more the thought about it the most absurd it felt. He never knew love. His parents hated him and he hated them right back. Same deal with his grandmother. There was no love for him at the orphanage. The one girl he tried desperately to get love from as a kid rejected him. Shriek adored him but he often felt she was in the same boat as him. Craving love but being so unable to know what it is you can't give or receive it. But he loved Red and she loved him. Or he at least hope she did. New worries filled him. 

Red sighed and cradled his head in makeshift arms, pressing him into her form. Her claws gentle scratched his scalp. Of course she loved him. Cletus laided there paralyzed. His head was swimming and he didn't know what to do. 

"Red I- fuck me what is this!? How did this happen!?" Cletus said burying his face into her. 

She wasn't surprised at his reaction. He never had positive emotions. The closest he got was the thrill and enjoyment of high crime. He only felt alive while killing. To suddenly feel something positive, especially as strong as love, it must be overwhelming. 

Cletus writhed on the bed. It was too much. His chest hurt and his palms were sweaty. "I can't do this! Get out of me!" 

Red scoffed at him. She reminded him that he currently was only being kept alive by having her act as his blood. 

"I don't care I need space to think! Get out!" Cletus said clawing at his chest. 

Red hiss at him and slashed him with a bladed tendril, causing him to bleed profusely from the chest. He was overreacting and needed to calm down. 

"Get out of me you fucking piece of sewer scum!" Cletus said clawing at the wound. 

Red poured out of him and hissed as she crawled away from him across the bed. Cletus felt like someone gutted him like a pumpkin. 

Red glared at him one last time before going over to the window and sliding out of it. Cletus hugged his bloody knees as he watched her go. His head felt like it was splitting in two and his stomach was causing him enough pain that his ears were ringing. 

He flopped onto his side and passed out from the combination of pain, overstimulation, and blood lose.


	4. Chapter 4

Cletus woke up to his head ringing. His mouth felt dry and his lips chapped. He hissed as he rolled onto his side, forgetting about the massive cut on his chest. 

"Fuck me Red." Cletus said. 

Red didn't respond because she wasn't there. Cletus sat up sharply upon realizing this. The suddenly motion was enough to upset his stomach and so he leaned over the side of the bed to throw up. He coughed when he was done, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. 

She was really gone. Last night wasn't a dream. The aching feeling in his chest was going crazy now. How could he have been so stupid? Well he knew how. He had only 3 braincells and Red was all of them. 

Cletus groaned and clutched his stomach. "You know for how many fucking hospitals I've been shoved in none if them ever got rid of this fucking cancer." 

He felt cold, and dead. He had been separated from her before and each time felt like death. No thats not right, death felt amazing. He had died a few times and every time it was pretty peaceful. Thats part if why he killed people, because death was amazing. This was worse than death, much worse. Living without being alive. Slowly wasting away. 

"I need to win her back." Cletus whined. 

He didn't know how though. Again planning was the thing he was the absolute worst at. He should be able to do this. He knew Red better than anyone else. She was his other half, his soul. He loved her. The more he thought about it the more he realized just how dumb he was for pushing her away. 

"When I get her back I'm gonna kill an entire office building for her and drown her in chocolate and cheap merlot." Cletus mumbled. 

He leaned against the wall of the room. He was so dizzy and he felt hungry and nauseous at the same time. The pain hurt so much, he couldn't take it any more.

"Fucking hell!" He picked up a chair in the room and threw it out the window. The glass shattered and he lept out to find something to help him. 

He wandered through the streets, naked. On the other side of the motel was a drug store. He bumbled inside, shocking the cashier. 

"Sir are you ok?" She said alarmed. 

Cletus ignored her and shambled over to the junk food isle, ripping opened a box of toaster pastries and shoveling them into his mouth. 

"Oh my God." The cashier said hitting the silent alarm. 

He grabbed a cheap bouquet of roses and a fist full of chocolate bars. Chicks liked flowers and chocolate right? He knew Red loved chocolate. He made sure to grab the cherry filled ones. She liked how they oozed when you bit into them. 

"Hey! Hey!" Cletus said going over to the pharmacy counter. "You got any morphine back their? My stomach is trying to kill me."

"Sir please calm down and step away from the counter." A pharmacist said. 

"How about you fuck off and die!" Cletus said climbing the counter. 

The pharmaceutical staff backed up away as he dug through the shelves. 

"Come on! Come on! Gimme something for my fucking stomach! I'm gonna die before I get to tell Red how wonderful she is! I gotta live long enough to apologize!" Cletus said throwing bottle after bottle behind him. 

The police came into the building. "Sir drop the merchandise and lay on the ground with your hands at your side." 

Cletus snarled and whipped his head at the pharmacist. "You rat! You called the pigs on me?! I was gonna buy this shit!" Cletus threw his gifts for Red on the ground and lunged at the pharmacist. "How is she gonna know I care!? How am I gonna be able to win her back if I have to fight my way out if the slammer!? Red is out there right now alone and cold! I was supposed to show her the time of her life damn it!" 

The pharmacist screamed as Cletus wrapped his hands around his neck, strangling him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back that burned through his whole body, as a taser shocked him. He screamed and let go. The pain was much too much at this point and he started to foam a little at the mouth. He cursed everything he could think of. The cops tied his hands as paramedics arrived. Everything was starting to get fuzzy. He knew this sensation. Death was closing in. 

"Damn it..." Cletus hissed. This was it. He was going to succumb to his blood loss and die before every telling Red how he felt. He never got to take her to Las Vegas and treat her to the time of her life. He didn't care that he was dying, he only cared that he let Red down. He closed his eyes as darkness took him. 

\--------------------

He opened his eyes and saw only red. Red walls, red floor, bodies covered in red. An ocean of blood and gore around him. 

"Is this hell?" Cletus said. 

No dumbass it wasn't hell Red said to him. 

"Red!" Cletus screamed. She was back. His whole body was covered in her. 

Red chuckled. She was very happy he missed her. She hadn't really left though, she had stalked him to the drug store and watched him the whole time. She had rejoined him to save him in the end. Cletus hugged himself and sobbed. 

"Red I'm so sorry. I don't really know how to love ya but I do. I swear I do. Damn it Red I wanna make you the happiest slime wife in the world." Cletus said. 

Red pulled away enough to kiss him with a torso of her own. Cletus kissed her like she would disappear again at any moment. She pulled away and chuckled. She told him they should move because surely the cops would call for backup soon. 

"Right, right. I promise I'll make you sing later tonight but first we gotta get out of here." Cletus said. 

They switched back to Carnage and busted out of the building. There was of course a cop car nearby but Cletus felt it would be too obvious. They ran over to a pick up truck with a man who was just about to get in his car. 

"Howdy! Mind giving me a lift?" Carnage said pushing him inside and grabbing the keys. 

The man screamed and tried to get out the other side of the car only to be stabbed by a rogue tendril. 

"Alright lets ride!" Carnage said peeling out of the parking lot. 

They hit the dusty trial and drove. Soon they were back on the highway and after a good distance they were pretty sure they had lost anyone who might have been tailing them. Cletus opened the side door and kicked the corpse out, slamming the door shut. It was quiet again. 

"Red... I'm really sorry I was a dumbass." Cletus said. 

Red produced a long serpent head from his back and kissed his cheek. She had already forgiven him. Cletus chuckled. 

"Red you are such a good woman. Where would I be without you?" Cletus said. 

Serving 11 life sentences in jail, Red reminded him. Cletus cackled because she was right. 

"Oh shit Red I was gonna buy you gifts I'm sorry I left them there." Cletus said. 

Red produced from herself the roses snd chocolate. She had grabbed them off the floor. 

"Oh baby! I hope you like them." Cletus said. 

She loved them, and kissed him again. 

They drove till they reached a rest stop at nightfall. It looked abandoned and completely run down. Cletus took a deep breath and let Red peel off of him. He took her into his hands in the most awkward way. His chest throbbed and he looked at her in the moonlight. She shimmered like fresh blood. 

"Red I... damn I have no clue how to do this." Cletus said. 

Red shushed him amd pulled him to the backseat to lay down. Red rested on his chest and gently stroked his face with a tendril. He felt uncomfortable at first but soon her relaxed and let her continue to pet him. He wasn't used to touch being a comforting feeling. People usually only touched him to hurt him or hold him down. But Red was always touching him. Always wrapped around him, comforting him. Honestly nothing had changed between them. He was just aware now of his own feelings towards her and hers towards him. He pulled her into a hug and just laid there. Red stabbed through the roof and cut out a sky light. 

"Wow...Red it sure is pretty up there." Cletus said softly, looking up at the stars. 

Red purred and continued to pet him gently. Cletus let his breathing relax and he finally calmed down. 

"Red... I love you." He said softly, almost shocked the words came from his mouth. 

"I love you too." Red hissed softly. 

Cletus blinked and then pulled Red into a passionate kiss. His emotions finally crested over and he was overwhelmed again but this time he wasn't afraid. He wanted her to feel it too, now much he loved her. Red swooned and Cletus kissed her more. He started to thrust into her, passion taking hold of his actions. The pick-up rocked for an hour until Cletus exhausted himself. 

He woke up as sunlight started to pour into the truck. Cletus blinked softly and saw Red curled up next to him. He smiled and kissed her gently. 

"Goodmorning beautiful." Cletus chuckled. 

Red yawned, having relaxed the whole night, full of phenethylamine. She wiggled a little at him as a friendly hello. 

"So, how about we get back in track and take you to Las Vegas?" Cletus said. 

Red hissed happily, excited to finish their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can add distruction of property, shop lifting and streaking to the list of crimes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one. Thanks everyone who read this, they are kinda a rare pair and I got really discouraged for a bit when they fic only got like 20 views at first. But a few of my friends and any comments I got inspired me to keep at it. Everyone who stuck around for this means a lot to me. Thanks for reading!

It was mostly smooth sailing from there. The old pickup was a reliable vehicle and both of their styles. They saw on the news more broadcasts about "Clive Cassidy" still at large. Cletus didn't care at this point, he had more pressing matters on his mine. 

"Hey babe you wanna get married in Vegas?" Cletus said shaving in the rear view mirror with one of their claws. 

Red was puzzled. They already were married. 

"No babe I mean like a wedding wedding. With a priest or Elvis or some shit." Cletus sand tirming his hair a bit. 

Red chuckled and said she would love to crash a wedding instead. 

"You know what hun that's a great idea." Cletus said checking his work. 

They kept driving and sleeping under the stars. Every night on the road end with Cletus wrapped in Red's loving embrace. He felt so warm and happy, two things he really wasn't familiar with. But it got easier each time. As they drove, sometimes Red would hug him and it made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine. He was excited for love. They reached Vegas and go out of the car. 

"This is it Red! I hope you like it!" Cletus said 

Red screamed inside him with delight and snatched control of his legs to march him into a casino. Black jack, poker, slots, roulette! All were waiting inside and Red didn't know where to start. Cletus hit the tables and ordered a massive margarita. He and Red played until they got hungry and hit up one of the casinos buffets. They filled up an plate with ribs and started chowing down. 

"Red, this was the best idea you ever had." Cletus said

Red hummed happily as Cletus filled his stomach with delicious ribs. Cletus burbed loudly and then sat back, thinking about how this was probably the happiest moment in his life. Then the Avengers burst through the front door. 

"Put your hands in the air Kasady!" Ironman said with his hand repulsers ready. 

Cletus let out an annoyed groan and stood up as Red coveres him. "Can't you see I'm trying to treat my lady to a good time!?" 

The Avengers stormed at him. Captain America went for a hit to the jaw with his shield but Carnage dodges, whipping an axe at Ironman to distract him. A few arrows from Hawkeye landed in his shoulder but it wasn't enough to slow him down. Carnage danced around them throwing out tentacles and blades in a deadly storm until the Hulk grabbed him. 

"Oh fuck." Carnage hissed. 

With one mighty swing, Carnage was launched through every single floor of the casino and into the air. Red clung to Cletus for dear life and once they reached the stratosphere and slowed down she started to mend his now many broken bones. 

Carnage groaned as he started to plummet back to earth. Being this high in the air brought back some old memories. He remembered when the Sentry pulled him into space and ripped his legs off. He remembered being stuck in Ravencroft alone and dreaming of being outside. He remembered being lobotomized and Red stewing in his body. Mostly he thought about Red. He couldn't stand the idea of them spending the next few year separated. Being unable to wreak havoc was terrible but being away from his one true love? That was now a fate worse than death. 

"Red... we gotta run." Cletus said as they continued to rocket back toward the ground. 

Red screamed in protest. She wanted revenge for her vacation being ruined. 

"Red we can't win this one!" Cletus said. 

Red roared and squeezed his insides calling him a coward. 

"Damn it Red I can't lose you again! I can't take it!" Cletus sobbed. 

Red paused, feeling how much he cared. She was silent a moment and then agreed. It was so nice feeling his love for her now that he understood it. She didn't want this to end. 

"Thank you Red. I lo-" Carnage slammed into the Hoover Dam like a insect on the windshield of a car. 

He slide down the side for a moment and then regained his composure. He scampered up a bit and tried to think of what to do. They needed to escape. It was only a matter if time before they were found again. 

"Need a quick get away. Need something distracting!" Carnage said. 

Then they realized they were sitting on a perfect distraction. 

"Well Red, I told you this would end in a bang!" Carnage cackled. 

Carnage formed a massive spike and slammed it into the dam. Tentrils filled the cracks and expanded. Carnage hit the dam again and again. The dam splintered and shook under him. He looked behind him to see two jets, Ironman and the Hulk racing toward him. He slammed harder, begging for the dam to burst. He hit the second layer of the dam and started breaking more and more of the inside. He cursed and swore under his breath and he worked his tendrils in deeper. 

Finally, he felt something wet. In an instant the rest of the dam gave way. The water hit him like a truck and he was pulled under a massive wave. Carnage was dragged in the untow, unable to reach the surface as he was blasted from the dam's wall. Everything went black. 

\---------------------

With the distruction of the Hoover Dam the United States descended into a state of emergency and pure chaos. 

The dam gave electricity to a huge portion of the states. Without it businesses couldn't run, food ran short and thousands died. Not to mention hundreds of thousands of homes and businesses were flooded by the dam waters. The economy was sent into a recession for years. And no one had any idea where Carnage was. 

Some say he drown that day, died under the massive weight of the waves. Some say he now dyes his hair and goes by the name Mark Lee while working at some dive in Mexico. 

But most people tell of ships going missing in the Gulf of Mexico. Entire shipping boats and cruise ships found deralic, with everyone on board ripped to shreads in horrifying manner. 

And the media isn't allowed to report on it but the boats always have "Carnage Rules" painted on the side in blood.


End file.
